


Errors in Communication

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Flash Tumblr Ficlets [29]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allusions to anal sex, Body Worship, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, No Dialogue, mention of handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Len's first time is less than stellar. But the second time...oh the second time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errors in Communication

The first time they went to bed together, Barry hadn’t mentioned how long it had been for him and Len hadn’t thought to ask. He’d only thought to make sure that Barry had done this before and that he was sure he wanted to do this with Len. If he’d known, he would have spent more time on prep and used more lube and gone slower.

When he realized he was hurting Barry, he stopped everything and even went so far as to pull out entirely to make sure Barry was alright. And then to talk about what was going on. At first, Len had thought he’d done something wrong, physically, and he needed to know what it was so that he could make sure to never do it again. He was understandably upset when he found out Barry had purposely kept from him that he hadn’t been with a man in this particular way since he was a freshman in college.

He’d calmed down about it when Barry admitted he’d just been too embarrassed to say anything and had figured his healing abilities would take care of it. He apologized for not telling Len, and Len apologized for not asking in the first place. But, they didn’t continue that night, they’d soaked in a bath together instead (and maybe there were mutual handjobs), and then went to sleep.

Their second time together, however, was much different. Len took his time with the prep, made it part of the foreplay, made it last. And last. And last. He made Barry come undone for him and then kept him unraveled for at least an hour, before he finally gave Barry what he’d been begging for. But, he still went slow. Not enough to be agony but enough to be frustrating in a way that Barry both hated and loved. Loved enough not to beg him to go fast or harder. There was no need to ask for deeper, because Len was getting pretty deep already. 

And Len made sure to worship every bit of Barry’s body that he could get his hands and his mouth on. He wanted to make sure that Barry knew he was loved and desired and that Len found nothing hotter than making sure that Barry felt good with him, was well-taken care of, and had nothing but pleasure to speak of afterward.

He definitely accomplished his goal.


End file.
